A Chance to See you Again
by sumthingidontknow
Summary: "I swear I'll see you again" A chance to rekindle with and old friend, or a chance to start something new? It all depends on whether or not that American wants to bone you.


Arthur was running through the hallway in a hurry to get to class seeing as this was his first day at Hetalia Academy he didn't want to give a bad impression but faith had other plans for him.

"Damn, I'll be late for class and on my first day! I've got to hurry or else I'll b-OOMPH!"

Arthur's belongings fell to the floor scattering and causing him to go in a panic due to the fact that he had dropped his glasses and was now blind

"H-Hey what's the big idea?" Said Arthur as tears started welling up in his eyes

"Huh?" A tall American with blonde hair, tan skin and eyes as blue as the sky itself was now standing before him "Oh, sorry there! Don't cry or anything, I'll help you with your stuff!" As the American proceeded to help the British boy he picked up an old photograph of what seemed to be a younger version of the Brit wearing a black cape and standing next to a boy with what looked to be a handmade superhero's cape with the letter A sown across it.

"I-Is this you in the photo?" Said the American while holding back his laughter

Arthur turned to see what the he was talking about and quickly felt his cheeks heat up "Y-Yes! Now if you would please give it back!" Arthur snatched the photo out of his hand before he had a chance to make fun of his former self's feminine appearance

"You know" said the American boy while helping Arthur pick up his books "you kinda look like someone I knew... Nah, you can't be him! My friend was cool, like me! You're all geek-a-fied. Plus your eyebrows are way bushier..."

"W-Well, I can assure you I'm not him!...Theres no way… AND MY EYEBROWS ARE PERFECTLY NORMAL!" protested the Brit "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get to class!" Arthur got up while putting his glasses on and proceeded to head to class

"Sure, whatever you say Dude! See ya!" yelled out the American with a huge smile across his face

"ugh, it's Arthur not "DUDE"!" Arthur informed

As Arthur stormed off to his classroom shifting his hips from side to side out of anger Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the whole encounter.

After an awkward lunch by himself Arthur was now on his way to History class eagerly waiting for the day to end. His first day at Hetalia Academy was not what he had expected; he had been late for nearly all his classes and was now considered a troublemaker by most of his teacher, the rest of the students however branded him as a nerd for wearing big framed glasses that had to constantly be pushed back onto his face, on top of it all he had no idea how he would go about finding his long lost friend. Suddenly he found himself in front of the class about to be introduced by the teacher.

"Now class please quiet down, I'd like to introduce a new student all the way from England, what's your name son?"

Being put on the spot Arthur mumbled "Uhm, Ar-"

"HIS NAME IS ARTHUR!" He was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Oh I see you've already met each other haven't you?" said the teacher referring to Arthur and the American sitting in the back of the room

Feeling his face heat up Arthur denied it "No!"

Confusion and annoyance written across the American's face he insisted "Yeah!"

Completely ignoring Arthur's objection the teacher had already decided "Well, since you've already become friend, Arthur you can sit next to Alfred"

"B-But..." the stuttering Brit at a loss for words

"Yo! Dude didn't cha hear? Sit next to Awesomeness that is me!" said Alfred with a huge grin written across his face

The English boy now blushing couldn't resist the confidence beaming from the American and soon found himself saying "F-Fine!"

As Arthur made his way to his seat he couldn't help but notice some of the other students staring, did they already dislike him?, or did he have something on his face?, maybe he was being rejected because he wasn't from America. These thoughts ran through Arthurs head until his eyes met with one of the girls who surprisingly winked at him. Now he was confused

By this time Arthur had gotten all of the girls' attention. A new student all the way from England what more could they ask for? He was bound to be a gentlemen that would respect, love and care for the lucky girl he chose to be his girlfriend unlike the other boys at Hetalia Academy who were either complete jerks or gay.

"Well Arthur, you came on a perfect day! We're having partner projects! Now, everyone, Pick your partner!" announced the teacher

Every girl's face lit up once they heard this and rushed to Arthur pushing and shoving each other out of the way in an attempt to become Arthur's project partner.

"Hey, do you want to be partners?" "No Me!" "I asked him first!" "Not Fair I already cal-"

Feeling overwhelmed Arthur didn't know what to do he had never had girls fighting over him. Suddenly he felt an arm go around his shoulder "Back off Ladies, Arthurs with me!" it was Alfred claiming him as his partner

Feeling ignored at the American's sudden claim Arthur argued "I never said I would be your partner! What gives you the right to say that I'm you-"

"Of course you'll be my partner! Were buddies remember?" stated the young American while grinning

Faces turned red, squeals were heard and thus the class's favorite couple was born.

As the final bell rung Arthur sighed out of relief as he began to change out of his P.E. clothes.

" Gosh, It's very hot in America." Muttered the Brit to himself "It's so different from home..."

"WASSUP ARTHUR!" Arthurs heart skipped several beats from the sudden greeting. As he turned to see who was trying to kill him he saw none other than the Alfred F Jones

"What the devil do you think you're doing here!" cried out the young Brit with a crack in his voice

"Whoa dude, calm down. I just wanted to see if we could go back to my place to work on the project and stuff!" said Alfred while playing with a strand of his hair in an attempt to look shy and irresistible. This would have probably worked if it wasn't for his bad timing

"Well, you could of waited till I had my trousers on!" said the blushing Arthur

Blushing even harder than Arthur all Alfred could come up with was "Yeah, about that..."

"T-TURN AROUND!" demanded the tomato faced Brit

Alfred did as he was told but couldn't resist peeking at the shy Arthur while he changed

"O-Ok, done" said the now dressed Englishman

Alfred eagerly shouted "Now we can go to my place!"

"Not today! For god's sake, I just got here!" Arthur stated

Alfred sighed out of disappointment "Fine, whatever..."

"Well then, bye" was all Arthur said as he left the locker room

"Yeah, see –ya!" replied the American with a disappointed look on his face

As Arthur starts his walk home, he just couldn't stop thinking about today."oh god, what if he thinks i'm just horrendous looking!" uttered the Brit. "He got to see my back, my legs, my !" A sudden surge of blood rushes to his now cherry red face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IWANTTODIE IWANTTODIE I WANTTODIE"

Meanwhile, A certain American is thinking back on what he saw today too.

"...Well now I know for sure he's a dude but, jeeze. He has like the softest and nicest looking skin, that's not natural." Al rambled .

"Man, the way the sun shines on the curves of his body. God, what can i do to just be able to have hi-" as he finishes his thought, Al whips out his phone.

"Yo Arty" he hesitated.

"A-Al? HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER?" exclaimed the angry Brit.

"Jeeze, calm your tits man. My Friend Elizaveta gave me your number..."

"The one with the camera?"

"...Yup, anyways..." A smirk came upon Al's face.

"How about you come to my house tomorrow?"


End file.
